


If Wanting You is Wrong, I Don’t Want to be Right

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy!McTavish, Dirty Talk, F/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Snl character, Thunderstorms, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: You are Mr. McTavish’s next door neighbor. You don’t care that you are seventeen. You want him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up, I know you wanted this. 
> 
> Heed the tags. This is an underage fic.

Mr. McTavish is your new next door neighbor. He’s 46, divorced, and has custody of his son every other weekend. You met him for the first time when your parents invited him over for dinner. Although you are only 17, you are the daughter of two traveling professors, making you well read enough to converse with this older man. He made you laugh and you liked his crooked smile. From that day on, he waved to you during your comings and goings. You’d even chat with him for a few minutes when he was outside watering the lawn or taking in the garbage.

As the weather turned warmer, you noticed him pulling weeds out of his garden. He was sweaty. Glistening with sweat actually. The fabric of his t-shirt clung to his biceps and you were suddenly hit with the fact that you had a crush. Now Mr. McTavish was all you could think about. So you decided you’d make him notice you. You laid out by your pool in your skimpiest bikinis. You left your bedroom blinds open at night. You wore shorter and shorter skirts every time you left for school. 

Mr. McTavish noticed alright. You were all he thought about. He knew you were 17 but he couldn’t help it. At night he would pump his cock and imagine taking your virginity.

*

Both of your parents were away one weekend so you put on a barely there sundress and rang Mr. McTavish’s doorbell. 

“Hi!” You smiled when he answered the door. God he looked good in his glasses and flannel shirt. 

“Hi (Y/N).”

“I’m baking some muffins and just ran out of milk. Do you have any?” You batted your eyelashes. 

“Sure, come on in.”

You eagerly followed Mr. McTavish inside and closed the door behind you. You looked around, trying to get a feel for his style. Some of his son’s toys were scattered around but besides that, the house was minimal but comfy. 

“Here ya go.” He said, exiting the kitchen with a carton of milk. 

“Thank you, I’ll bring you some muffins as a thank you.”

“You don’t have to.” He smiled.

“But....I want to.” You flirted. “My parents are out of town. I can’t possibly eat all of them.”

Was it your imagination or did Mr. McTavish look a little flushed? As soon as you said your parents were away, you could see him swallow hard. 

“They say we are getting a big thunderstorm tonight.” He cleared his throat and changed the subject. 

“Yup.” You smiled. “I hope the power doesn’t go out. I don’t want to be in that big house all alone.”

He swallowed again.

“You could hang out here, if you are afraid.” He offered, the tips of his ears going red. “We could watch a movie?”

“I might take you up on that. I could come over and cook dinner for us. How’s 7:00?”

“Oh, um, ok.”

*  
You rang the doorbell at 7:00 on the dot, arms full of pasta, garlic, tomatoes and fresh bread. 

Mr. McTavish blushed as when he saw you but held out his arms to help you carry it all inside. 

You heard the first rumbles of thunder while you were chopping tomatoes and sure enough, by the time the pasta water was boiling, the lights went out. 

Mr. McTavish ran around the house, lighting every candle he could find to make sure you weren’t cooking in the dark. 

Rain pelted the windows and lighting lit up the sky. A huge crack of thunder startled you and Mr. McTavish placed his hand on your back to calm you.

“Sorry, I don’t like storms.” You smiled, feeling the warmth of his large hands. 

“I’ll protect you.” He grinned. 

You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth. Storms didn’t bother you at all, but he didn’t have to know that.

*

Dinner was eaten by candlelight. You laughed at each other’s stories and took turns leaning into each other’s space. 

You agreed upon drying the dishes while he washed them so you found yourself sitting on the counter next to the sink. 

“So. How come you aren’t out with your friends tonight?” He asked.

You shrugged. “They all have boyfriends, so I’d be the third wheel.”

“How come you don’t have a boyfriend? A beautiful girl like you, the boys should be beating down your door.” 

“They ask. But I’m not interested.” You paused, gathered your courage, and continued. “I actually am interested in someone. But he doesn’t know.”

Mr. McTavish’s eyes briefly flicked to yours.  
“Why don’t you tell him?”

“He’s um,” You scooted an inch closer to him, making your dress ride up your thighs. “older than me.” 

“Older?” He coughed, eyeing your bare legs. 

“Much older. But handsome. And I know it’s wrong. But I can’t stop thinking about him.”

There it was. You put it out there. You stared into Mr. McTavish’s honey-flecked eyes, took the hand he had resting on the counter and laced your fingers together.

“(Y/N)” he whispered, his voice shaking. “Are you sure about this?”

You took his fingers and placed them gently in your mouth, sucked on the middle one, and said, “Yes Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right y’all....this is done....and ooooo boy is it dirty. Tags are updated. Daddy kink for days.

William Douglas McTavish thought of himself as the ‘typical red-blooded American male’. He smoked a little weed in college.  He drove a fancy sports car.  He enjoyed a variety of porn, (i.e. big tits, threesomes) but nothing that strayed too far from vanilla.  He even had some pretty great sex in his lifetime.  
   
But today….  
   
Right now…  
   
On his kitchen counter sat you, bare legs swinging over the edge.  Your tiny little dress riding up just so.   
   
He held his breath as you took his thick fingers in between your pouty lips and sucked.  You swirled your tongue around, pulled off with a pop and said, “Yes Daddy.”  
   
His brain short-circuited.  Everything he had ever wanted and desired seemed…trivial…inconsequential, to this moment.   
   
William Douglas McTavish threw caution to the wind.  He grabbed your face and drew you into a bruising kiss.  His tongue was hot and insistent as it parted your lips.  You moaned as he licked into your mouth, your legs winding around his waist as he pulled you closer.  Your hands ran through his soft hair as his hands moved down your back, angling your body closer to his.   
   
After a heated moment, he pulled back a bit and panted, “This-is-so-wrong.”  
   
You looked into his eyes, pupils filled with want and worry.  
   
“I want this though.  I want you.” You urged, leaning your forehead to his. “Give me your hand.”  
   
You took Mr. McTavish’s wrist and guided it in between your spread legs.  Under your dress, you pushed your panties aside and brought his fingers to your clit.  
   
 “Do you feel that Daddy?”  You whispered.  “No one has ever touched me here.  I’m so wet and I need you to make it better.”  
   
“Jesus fuck.” He groaned, eyes closed against your shoulder.  
   
“Please Daddy?”

He sighed.

Then he smiled. 

Then he nipped at your bottom lip.

“How could I say ‘no’ to my baby girl?”

Fuck yes!

Mr. McTavish scooped you up in his arms, bridal style, and carried you up the stairs and into his bedroom, all the while kissing your neck and shoulders.

He placed you down and grabbed your hand. “Come here little one.” He urged, bringing you over to where his full length dressing mirror was mounted to the closet door. 

He stood behind you while you gazed at your reflections, your body was dwarfed by the size of him. His hands ran up and down your bare arms as his eyes assessed your body in the mirror.

“Mmmm my sweet girl.” He cooed, one giant hand spreading across your sternum so he could feel your thundering heartbeat. Your head felt dizzy from his little pet names and the warmth of his body behind you. 

“You are so beautiful, little one. I want to see all of you. Is that ok?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

His fingers deftly began unbuttoning the top button of your dress. You could feel his humid breath against your throat. Then the second button. Then the third. His hand slowly cupped your exposed breast and he lightly rolled your nipple between his fingers.

“Mmmmppff” you moaned and your head lolled back against his shoulder.

“Has anyone ever touched you here, baby?”

“No Daddy.”

“Open your eyes.” His tone was light but commanding. Your eyes met his in the reflection. “I want you to watch Daddy touch you here.”

He unbuttoned your dress further, until it fell to your waist. His strong hands worked your nipples to stiff peaks as he nipped and licked at your throat. Your hands hung at your sides but swept backwards to touch whatever part of his body you could reach. You clawed at his thighs and he stopped you.

“Do you want to touch me baby girl?”

“Please Daddy?”

He spun you around to watch his as he removed his flannel and t-shirt. You finished undoing the buttons on your dress and let it fall to the floor. You stood before him in just your soaked panties.

Mr. McTavish piece by piece, revealed his powerful, toned body until he was clad in only a pair of straining boxer briefs. 

Your were so eager, so ready, you ran at him and jumped into his arms. He caught you easily and you kissed him feverishly. He lowered you gently to the bed and climbed on top of you. The weight of him was everything you imagined it would be as your legs tangled together. 

“I need you Daddy.” You whined. “I need your cock inside me.”

Mr. McTavish groaned and lifted his body so he could kick off his boxers. Once he settled he began slowly peeling off your panties. He returned to kiss you as his thumb circled your clit.

“Oh! Yes Daddy. That feels so good.”

You snuck a peak at his cock, nestled against his stomach and angry red. It was big. The concern must have shown on your face because he stopped to check on you. 

“I’m going to take care of you baby. Don’t worry, Daddy won’t hurt you.” He kissed you again then began trailing kisses down your body. First he sucked on your neck, then your right breast. His tongue swirled around your nipple and he kissed sweetly above your navel.   
Lower and lower he went until he licked a hot stripe across your clit. 

“Oh my god!” You bucked your hips off the bed. He pushed you down and re-settled between your legs. Then he licked again.

One finger slowly breached your cunt as he continued licking and sucking at your sweet spot. You could feel the pull of an orgasm getting closer.

“Daddy, I’m-I’m gonna cum.” You whined.

“Mmmm come for me baby girl, I wanna taste you.”

“But D-Daddy I wanna cum on your cock.”

“Patience, sweetheart. I’m going to make you cum a few times tonight.”

Mr. McTavish went back to fingering you and licking and sucking at your pussy. His tongue went deeper and when his nose bumped against your clit, you lost it, orgasm hitting you like a ton of bricks.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” You screamed and he held you through it. 

After a moment, your head felt fuzzy but your vision cleared. Mr. McTavish was laid out on the bed between your legs with the dorkiest little smile on his face. 

“Fuck you taste so fucking good.” He grinned ear to ear, making a show of licking his fingers. 

“You’re so cute.” You laughed and pulled him up to kiss you. 

You tasted your sweet release on his tongue and it somehow made the kiss even hotter. 

Mr. McTavish shifted a little uncomfortably and you realized that he was still hard. That he’d been hard this whole time. You felt a little bad.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Angel?”

Your snuck your hand down and gave his heavy cock a tug. “I want this inside me, now.”

“Ok baby, lay back for me. That’s it.”

He situated himself between your legs and lightly tapped the head of his cock over your wet core.

“Daddy’s gonna put it in now baby. If it hurts, you tell me ok?”

“Yes Daddy.”

You felt the head of his dick breach your pussy, slow and steady. 

“Mmmmm. Oh fuck. Baby you are so tight.” 

“Nnnghh.” You moaned as he slid in inch by inch. When his cock was in to the hilt you let out the breath you were holding. You felt good but so so full.

“I’m going to move a little ok baby? I’m going to start slow. You’re doing so well.”

Mr. McTavish started slow, dragging his cock out of you and back in. Within a few minutes your hips where chasing his, trying to get him to speed up.

“Harder Daddy. Your cock feels so good.”

“Oh. Baby. You feel amazing. This little cunt was made for my cock.”

Mr. McTavish’s thumb traced your lips as your back arched off the bed. You could feel another orgasm building steam. You sucked his thumb into your mouth and held it between your teeth. His hips stuttered a bit as he was getting close too.

“Bir-birth contr-ol.” You panted out.

“What?” He slowed down.

“I’m on birth control.” You said. “I want you to come inside me Daddy.”

“Fuck!” His hips stuttered again. This was it.

“Come in me!” You shouted. “Come in me Daddy!”

“Ahhh!” He yelled, hips thrusting, his cock pounding your cervix.

“Yes!” You screamed as you felt his hot come flood your pussy. Your fingers rubbed frantically against your clit and you came again. Your walls pulsed around Mr. McTavish and rung the last drops of his seed from him. You felt the shiver of over sensitivity go though the both of you. 

“Shit. Holy shit.” He panted against your neck, trying to hold his heavy body up to keep from crushing you. He pulled his softening cock out and rolled over onto his back beside you.

You could feel his seed slowly start to leak out of you and onto the sheets but before you could do anything about it, you were pulled into his arms.

He kissed you deeply, his hands brushing your sweaty hair out of your face. He kissed your eyelids and the tip of your nose. You kissed his lips.

“That. Was the best sex of my life.” He laughed into your neck. “How are you? Are you ok?” He asked when your eyes met.

“Yeah. That felt so good. I had no idea.” You smiled. “I might be a little sore tomorrow.”

“Hmm.” He hummed thoughtfully. “There is huge tub in my bathroom. Let me run you a hot bath. It will help.”

You sat up with a huge smile on your face. The idea of a hot bath by candlelight sounded amazing.

“A bath sounds good....but....only if you join me Daddy.”

He kissed you sweetly on the lips. “You know I can’t say ‘no’ to my baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life! What did you think?


End file.
